Network topologies may change at any moment. For example, a network topology may change due to a network expansion or reduction. In another example, a topology change may be triggered by a failure of a network entity, such as a switch, router, or autonomous access point. In the latter case, replacement of the entity by an administrator or operator can take some time to complete, thereby restoring full functionality back to the network. However, this replacement process can also be complicated by various conditions, such as the administrator or operator misconfiguring the replacement entity, the replacement entity being of a different type or configuration than the malfunctioning entity, and the like.